


VRAINS has alleyways, too, and they're very useful for staying out of sight.

by IridescentFlames



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: In VRAINS, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, hoo boy what did i just write im so embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentFlames/pseuds/IridescentFlames
Summary: Oops, shameless smut. Really thats all this is.





	VRAINS has alleyways, too, and they're very useful for staying out of sight.

Playmaker inhaled sharply, pressing his body flat against the wall. Soulburner's hand carded through the soft red hair, his eyes studying the other's face as he licked his lips hungrily. Intense, emerald eyes stared back at him, a challenge. Playmaker's hands trailed up between them, lithe, graceful hands tugging the red scarf out of place as he leaned himself into the flame duelist's touch. Soulburner smirked as he leaned closer, their noses touching gently and their foreheads pressed together.

“Frisky today, huh?” His free hand slid down Playmaker's side, tracing the line of his belt before deftly clicking the release, allowing the constriction to slide down against the ground, a soft clinking noise echoing across the alleyway. Playmaker responded by tangling his fingers through the other's hair, pulling him in close for a kiss. The action slowly devolved into a sloppy, wet make-out as they pressed their bodies further against one another, lost in the feeling. They pulled away for air only momentarily, before hungrily shoving their mouths together again, the burning need for each other consuming their very beings.

Soulburner pressed his knee between the other's legs, earning a soft moan as Playmaker pulled away from the kiss, pressing his face against his lover's neck and panting gently.

“Soulburner...,” his wanton moan accented the way he pressed his erection down against the other. Soulburner's face flushed at the way his name was drawn out, taking a second to compose himself before gingerly pushing the other away just long enough for both of them to strip.

Not a full second after the last article of clothing was tossed carelessly on the ground, the two were on each other again, hungrily kissing and hands exploring every piece of territory available to them. Once again, Playmaker was pinned against the wall, his hands held above his head while Soulburner's free hand took to massaging his inner thighs. Playmaker whined softly, wanting more but thoroughly enjoying the attention he was receiving.

“God, I love it when you make those sounds.” Soulburner whispered to him, a shiver shooting up his spine as he brushed against his member. Soulburner pulled his hands back, freeing the other duelist before going to retrieve a small bottle from the pile of discarded garments, returning to his panting, disheveled lover as he slicked up his fingers, tossing the bottle on the ground but within reach.

“You're so beautiful.” Soulburner takes a moment to appreciate the other, enjoying the awkward look he was given in return. Playmaker flushes deeper, glancing away as his breathing calms, nodding a little in acknowledgment. Soulburner smiles softly at him, returning to his prior position and helping Playmaker hook his leg around his waist to support his weight. He gently slides in the first finger, a soft sigh coming from his lover as he watches him. Soulburner leans down and kisses him softly, running his tongue along the curve of his mouth and nipping softly at his lips. Playmaker makes a disgruntled noise as they pull away, staring intently at the other.

“Faster.” He commands, quietly but firmly. Soulburner nods, obliging by gently seating another finger in him before picking up the speed. Playmaker mewls softly as the other starts to leave a trail of kisses and gentle bite marks along his neck, his free hand going between playing with the soft pink nipples and tracing the lines of his chest. Playmaker's breathing quickens and his nails dig into Soulburner's back, leaving marks against the skin. Soulburner scissors him a few more times, deeming him prepared enough before leaning over to re-acquire the bottle of lube. Playmaker attempts to control his breathing with the momentary respite.

“Ready?” Soulburner's erratic, shaky breathing is significantly less controlled than his lover's, his impatience building with every half-second that goes by.

“Yeah.” Playmaker nods, relaxing against him as much as possible between breaths. Soulburner inserts himself gingerly, self-restraint near its limit as he watches Playmaker shiver, his mouth falling open slightly to let a moan escape as he was filled entirely. Not a moment later, Playmaker is moving his hips against his lover, a silent demand for him to start. He wastes no time in picking up the pace, repeating the other's name like a chant. The slick, lewd noises of flesh against flesh and the quiet mewls, moans and name-calling echo around them in the cramped alleyway, threatening to give them away to anyone who happens to be in their area of VRAINS.

The adrenaline and the ecstasy created an excitable atmosphere, heat pooling between them as their bodies slowly forewent coherent thought in favor of as much physical contact as possible. Playmaker moans out his lover's name, finally letting himself go and spilling his load all over both of their chests. The tightening around his member is enough to send Soulburner spiraling over the edge, finishing them both off with a few final, erratic thrusts. Soulburner pulls out of him, the wet noises all too noticeable now. He helps steady Playmaker, although he's not particularly any more steady at the moment, before settling both of them on their pile of clothes. Playmaker makes a face at the mess, earning a giggle from the other.

“I love you.” Soulburner touched their noses and foreheads, staring at him with a silly smile plastered on his face. Playmaker smiled back softly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
